Night and Day
by Krissana
Summary: Two cats are supposed to destroy the evil and save their clan but how can two barely warriors do that? They will have to rely on the other if they want to survive this together. Read as they go through danger, death, and maybe even romance.
1. Prologue

-1Hello people, I know I said I quit but I have changed my mind. I felt lost without Fanfiction so here I am. I will try to finish Soul Catcher and I might start the sequel of "A Storm" but don't count on that anytime soon. Here is a new story that I thought about for some time. I hope you like it. The Prologue is on the bottom.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**: Icestar- Pale gray tom with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy**: Shallowstream-Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Cherryblossom- Dark orange she-cat with pale orange eyes

**Warriors**: Twilight-Many colored she-cat with blue eyes

**App**, Waterpaw

Grayflood-Dark white tom

Silentfire-Dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Grassheart-White she-cat with light green eyes

Gingertail-Pale orange she-cat

Mouseclaw-Dark gray tom

**App, **Nightpaw

Snagtail-Dark black she-cat

Longcall- Black tom

App, Foxpaw

Morninglight-Golden she-cat

App, Oakpaw

Bluesmoke-dark gray tom with green eyes

Quickfeet-small gray tom with light gray eyes

App, Daypaw

**Queens**: Moonlight-Pale gray she-cat, mother of Icestar's kits: Darkkit, Lionkit, and Cinderkit

Squirrelfur-ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mouseclaw's kits: Mixkit, Breezekit, Tigerkit, and Sagekit

Smalltail- Pale orange she-cat with green eyes, mother of Grayflood's kit: Shallowkit

**Apprentices: **Waterpaw- Gray she-cat

Oakpaw-Small gray tom

Foxpaw-Dark gray tom

Nightpaw-Blackish-gray tom

Daypaw-Pale gray she-cat

**Elders:** Oldclaw-Black tom missing an eye

Pineheater-Dark gray she-cat

These are just for Thunderclan and I will try to get the others up soon.

_**Prologue**_

The trees shuffled their leaves overhead as a single cat made his way to the pool. Soon after a couple of more cats came closer. They all looked at each other then into the pool. The faces of two young cats appeared into the water.

"So this two are the destined ones?" Asked the smallest of the bunch. He was just a kit but had such wisdom in his eyes. His dark fur shining in the light from the cold water.

"Yes, Darkkit, these are the ones," The cat who got to the pool of water first answered, his own fur shining.

"They are young only seven moons I say," Darkkit said while gazing at them with a expression that didn't say anything about what he was thinking. Though if the others could hear into his mind it would be thoughts of jealously and despair. He was deprived of his life at an early age, an age which he could barely remember a thing of the real world.

"Firetail, are you sure about this," Said a she-cat with golden eyes, which were locked on her mate.

"Yes, I am, Cindermellow," Firetail said, not looking directly at his mate, "These are the ones that will have to go farther then any cat. These are the ones that will have to lead the battle against their greatest enemy."

XxXxX

Cherryblossom woke to a faint meow in her ear. She stared around the medicine cat den but there was no one. Except a faint outline of a single gray she-cat. Here golden eyes were the only thing that shone clearly in the darkness.

"Cindermellow? What are you doing here?" Cherryblossom asked while getting up to her paws. The faint outline of the she-cat was already disappearing.

"Night and Day will lead against our darkest enemy," Cindermellow mewed, and she disappeared altogether. Cherryblossom stared at the spot were the she-cat was standing just a few seconds ago. Was it just her or did she sense a bit of sadness in her voice?

**I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Border

-1Hey you people out there I know I haven't said anything yet about reviewing but do. I like reviews I don't care. That's the whole point of people writing stories. To have people read them and review. SO REVIEW OR ELSE!

"Where are we going today, brother," I asked while trying to keep up with him. My older brother, Silentfire, just looked down at me with his yellow eyes but didn't utter a single meow.

I just sighed knowing it was useless to get a word out of the silent tom. I looked around the green forest. The beautiful days of warm and comfort were turning into the cold and dreary days of leaf-bare. My brother wasn't a real supporter of the cold days. He much more proffered the sun's warmth on his pelt instead of the cold icy wind. I didn't really care much for I was born in the middle of the cold season.

"Silentfire, when do you think I will become a warrior like you?" I asked trying to get a response out of the silent tom.

"I do not know, Nightpaw, I do not know," Silentfire said as he turned into a run. I, with a small yelp, followed him. Which was no easy task on my small apprentice legs. We shortly stopped though at the border that separates Thunderclan and Shadowclan. The horrible smell of Shadowclan entered my open mouth.

"Nightpaw, you know this is the border," Silentfire asked as he started out past our territory and into the lands unknown to me. I nodded, my mentor showed me this border a while ago. I wonder why he asked, "Good, because I hope you will never have to cross it." I stared stunned at my older brother. Wasn't the whole purpose of being a warrior to protect your clan, and doesn't that mean you have to fight the other clans. I didn't want to know so I quickly changed the subject.

"Silentfire, can we go hunt?" I asked with my tail gently waving in the air, hoping he would say yes. My brother just nodded and we turned. We then went our own ways back into the depths of our territory that I knew. My brother went off following the scent of rabbit that hung in the air.

My brother didn't say a word as he left. He was always silent, hence his name _Silentfire_. I had feeling that he didn't want me to cross the border because that's how our parents died. I never met them, well I mean I never met them that I could _remember._ I was only a kit when they died. I pushed the thoughts away and put my nose in the air. I turned and followed the trail of a mouse.

I was only a tail lengths away from it when it put its nose in the air, and ran down a hole. I yowled with frustration and put my nose back into the air. I then set off trying to find another.

I headed back towards camp some time later. Two mice dangled from their tails, which were clamped tightly in my mouth. I dropped the prey onto the fresh-kill pile and set off towards my friend and brother.

Oakpaw looked up from his half-finished meal as I approached, and pushed it towards me with a paw. I gave him a grateful look and sat down beside him. Waterpaw, a pale gray she-cat, watched Silentfire enter. A rabbit in his mouth. I didn't bat a single ear, I knew he would catch it. My older brother was one of the fastest runners in Thunderclan.

"Your so lucky that you got to go hunting," Waterpaw said with a trail of jealousy in it, "I got stuck cleaning out the elder's den. Have you noticed how cranky Oldclaw is, no wonder he's old!" I rolled my eyes, no duh he's old, hence his name.

"You complain too much," I said with a small yawn. Waterpaw jumped onto my back with a spring, claws sheathed.

"What did you say, _furball?"_ She hissed into my ear, trying to keep me pinned to the ground.

"I said you complain too much!" I said then jumped to my paws sending Waterpaw into the fresh-kill pile. Oakpaw watched this with amusement and gave a deep purr. Number one mistake of the day for Waterpaw jumped at him next. They wrestled in the grass until Waterpaw had Oakpaw pinned to the ground. He tried to get back up but it was too late.

"Fine, I give up, you win," Oakpaw said while going limp and defenseless. Waterpaw released her hold but that was the second mistake of the day. Oakpaw shot his paws into the air sending Waterpaw, head first, right back into the fresh-kill pile. She disappeared in the heap. A moment later, her head appeared with a mouse in her mouth. She spit it out and said with a pout, "I will get you guys back one day!" Oakpaw and I just exchanged amused looks.

"Icestar! Icestar!" The cries of Cherryblossom , the medicine cat, came from the nursery. Icestar, the pale gray leader, jumped down from his den and ran to the nursery. Worry flashed in his ice-blue eyes.

"What is it, Cherryblossom," Icestar asked while stopping in front of her.

"Your kits are born," Cherryblossom said. Icestar started at her with wonder. She moved out of the way to let him through and he followed. I just loved kits, there soft fur and sweet milk scent. I heard a loud purr from the nursery and I had to purr to. Icestar has seen his kits for the first time. I would of went in but I knew I had to wait a while and let Moontail, his mate, rest.

"I can't believe that Moontail is having kits, wait claw that, I mean I can't believe Moontail has kits," Waterpaw said as she lay on her back, her gray tail neatly over her belly.

"It wasn't very long ago that since she was an apprentice herself like we are now," She added as she flipped over to wash behind her ears.

"Waterpaw, are you mouse brain or something?" Oakpaw said while giving her a confused look, "She became a warrior a little after we were born. That is seven moons, you stupid furball!"

"So seven moons is not a very long time anyway," Waterpaw snapped at him. My brother just rolled his bright eyes as Waterpaw's head was turned. I purred with amusement at the two.

"Nightpaw! Where were you today?" Mouseclaw, my mentor, called from the warriors den.

"I was out with Silentfire," I called back, "Icestar said I should go with him because you were resting to go to the Gathering tonight." Mouseclaw got really sick about a quarter of a moon ago. He got really weak and Cherryblossom didn't know if he would survive through it. He did but he was still weak if he went far distances like to the Island. He would never show it though.

"Fine but I have sad news for you three," Mouseclaw padded up to us, "Only Daypaw is going to the Gathering to represent Thunderclan apprentices. She was never there before and she doesn't complain like some of the other apprentices, that we all know so well." His gaze swept over Waterpaw, Oakpaw, and myself. Even though his voice was strict, his gaze showed amusement.

Foxpaw came up with his gray tail waving with excitement. Foxpaw was my last brother and sibling. He was older then Oakpaw and I by a couple of seconds but Silentfire has us all beat by six moons.

"What are you so excited about?" I said as Mouseclaw walked away heading towards the nursery. He was probably going to see his four, five moon old kits. I always liked his kits for they were always playful and humorous, much like their mothers, Squirrelfur.

"Well because Gingertail is sick and Cherryblossom said she wouldn't be able to go. So Icestar chose me to fill her place. It was lucky I was helping Cherryblossom collect herbs or I wouldn't of been able to go," Foxpaw said his face lit up with excitement.

"You suck!" All three of us said at the same time and we jumped on him. We easily pinned him down and we sat on his back so he wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Gerr off-!" Foxpaw started but I put my long tail into his mouth shutting him up. He gave us dirty looks but we just nonchalantly licked out paws.

"Nightpaw! Oakpaw! And Waterpaw!" Came the voice of Quickfeet from the entrance of the camp, "Get off your clan mate!" We all got up in an instant and Foxpaw got up to. His fur brushed out with anger and if Quickfeet weren't there, he probably would of killed us. Though he just turned and walked away with his tail high in the air.

"Sorry, father," Waterpaw said as her father came closer with Waterpaw's sister, Daypaw, following. Daypaw was a small gray she-cat with gray eyes. She didn't speak much and liked being along. She only spoke when a older cat talked to her. She never started a conversation, she ends them.

"Sorry, will never get you anywhere," Quickfeet mewed, "So Oakpaw and Waterpaw, you go and help the elders to see if they have ticks. Nightpaw, you will come with Daypaw and I hunting."

"But I just went hunting the whole morning!" I stammered, taking into full realization of my weary paws that shacked with tiredness.

"This just makes your punishment worse doesn't it," Quickfeet mewed, "Also a true warrior makes sure his, or her, clan comes first. Now move those paws instead of your tongue, and lets go." Quickfeet turned and set off back towards the entrance. Without a word Daypaw followed. With my tail dragging across the ground I padded after them.

As the smells of the camp was behind us, the rich smell of the forest surrounded us. I took a deep breath and felt some of the weariness leave my limbs. My tail raised merrily as the three of us headed towards the lake.

I put my nose up and sniffed the air, trying to track a smell of any prey. The beautiful aroma of fresh mouse was in the area. I spotted it scuffling around under a could of dead leaves. I guessed trying to make a small nest for the cold season of leaf bare.

I carefully approached the spot. The mouse stopped scuffling as I accidentally hit the ground with my tail. I paused, stone frozen, and felt my heart leap as the mouse started going again, pushing the noise away as just the wind. It looked up but it was its last move before I jumped and killed it with a swift blow to the neck.

I got up and headed back to where I left the two. They were sitting on the ground, waiting for me. A dead mouse already next to them.

"Daypaw got one just a bit before you. Though she accidentally cracked a dead leaf, scaring the mouse. She caught it all the same," Quickfeet said with a purr, "I guess she inherited my quick feet."

"Though it appears clearly that she doesn't have your fast tongue," I murmured to myself in a whisper.

"What was that, Nightpaw?" Quickfeet said still looking at his daughter with pride.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said quickly. That was close one, I guess my whisper was louder then I expected. Thought Daypaw stared at me with her dark gray eyes. I had a fearing suspicion that she heard what I said about her and her father. I gazed back wondering if she would say something. She flashed me a look of amusement but then it was covered and no emotion showed. I had a feeling she wouldn't say anything.

"Nightpaw and Daypaw, we will split up and meet at the camp," Quickfeet said, "I want you to return at least with two mice. Though Daypaw come back early because your going to the Gathering and you must rest."

Quickfeet turn and left his footsteps barely heard. I was going to speak to Daypaw but she vanished into a clump of tall ferns. I rolled my eyes and scented the air trying to find the scent of prey. The smell of a sparrow floated over to me.

I carefully went closer and spotted it. I jumped but the bird flew up and vanished into the tops of the trees. I ruffled my fur and set off again following the scent of a thrush.

I returned to camp with a thrush, a mouse, and a small rabbit. I dropped it on the pile. My feet stumbled underneath me as I headed towards the apprentice den. Only Foxpaw was there. I went to the nest opposite of him and curled up for sleep. I fell asleep with my tail neatly over my nose

XxXxX

"Hey, Nightpaw, wake up!" The voice of Waterpaw mewed while poking me with a small paw. I opened my eyes to see that Waterpaw was over me, "We have to go on dawn patrol."

I groaned and got up while washing my dark fur. Waterpaw sat beside me with an impatient look on her face. I paused between mid-lick and said, "Were going now, aren't we?" Waterpaw nodded.

I got up and followed the little gray she-cat out of the apprentice den. With a yawn we padded over to where Mouseclaw and Twilight were waiting.

"Where are we going today?' I yawned while stretching my short, stiff legs.

"Windclan border," Twilight mewed while licking a front paw, "They have been marking every single grass along the border." My fur bristled, did they expect to take Thunderclan territory. They wouldn't get away with it if I had anything to say about it. Twilight nodded like she approved of my behavior. Mouseclaw looked amused, and Waterpaw looked like she could care less.

"Come on or the next patrol will be done before we can even start," Mouseclaw said with a small purr and we went out the entrance.

Birds chirped merrily as they wake up to another beautiful shining morning. Leafbare felt like moons away but I could feel its cold grasp ruffle my fur. I also had a feeling it wasn't going to be a nice Leafbare.

"Nightpaw! Get your tail out of your head and hurry up!" Twilight yowled as I stopped to think. I threw her a dirty look but followed all the same. My dark gray fur brushed the ferns slightly as I ran through the forest towards the Windclan border.

I caught up to Waterpaw and together we made out way along after our mentors. I sniffed the air in front o f me. My fur bristled as I recognized the scent.

"Windclan!" I hissed, "And there close, really close."

"But were not even near the border yet," Waterpaw cried with astonishment, "They wouldn't dare cross the border would they?"

"It smells like they have," Mouseclaw said, "We'll tell Icestar after were done."

"It's a shame though," Twilight sighed, "Right after his kits are born, he has to deal with those mindless idiots of Windclan, its just plain sad."

My fur bristled with extra anger as we made our way along the border. Icestar will barely have any time with his kits at this pace. I looked over my shoulder, I don't know why I just did, and I swore I saw a flash of gray through the ferns but it went so fast I didn't know if it was real. I just blinked and let if pass.

We made our way along the border and quickly returning to the camp. The camp was awake and in motion. Mouseclaw made his way to the nursery, I decided to follow. Icestar was laying by his mate, Moonlight, who had three little kits sucking at her belly trying to get milk. Icestar looked up as we entered.

"Aren't they just beautiful," Icestar said watching his kits with love and admiration in his ice-blue eyes. One kit had a white colored breast but the rest were dark gray. The white one was a she-cat while the two gray ones were toms.  
"Icestar, their beautiful but I need to talk to you privately and urgently," Mouseclaw said calmly. Icestar threw him a questioning look but followed him all the same. I turned to the kits and purred when the she-cat got away but her mother put her back with a swipe of her tail.

"What's their names?" I asked while Moontail started to wash her kits.

"The white she-cat is Cinderkit after Icestar's sister and your mother, Cindermellow," Moontail said softly, still weak from giving birth to three little kits, "The larger of the two gray kits is Darkkit named after my brother who died shortly after he was born. Then the final one is Lionkit after Icestar and Cindermellow's father, Lionclaw."

"There beautiful kits and-" I started but a yowl interrupted me.

"Windclan is here!"

Finally I finished that is nine freaking pages on word. Then also my computer froze when I was at page four and cancelled everything so I had to start over. Though I'm glad that I did it, and I hope you review. If you don't bad things will happen.


	3. Chapter 2: Foxpaw

-1Hey people who are reading this, I have one thing to tell you REVIEW!! If you people who are members of Fanfiction and read this story, review! If you write a story, you want people to review and it pisses you off if they don't, right? Well that's how I feel, so you members review. Then the ones who are not a member can still review. SO you have no reason not to review. I expect more reviews. Well here is the next chapter!

"Windclan is here!" The yowl came again but this time louder. Moontail gave me a look that said, Get a move on. So I jumped to my paws and ran through the nursery opening into the camp. I gasped, I had to, for not even a fox-tail away from me was Coldstar. The huge, gray tom was Windclan's leader.

Icestar and Shallowstream, a pale-white she-cat who is our deputy, stood in front of the Windclan leader. Both looked at him with not anger, but surprise in their eyes.

"Coldstar, what are you doing here in Thunderclan?" Shallowstream asked first. Her voice was confident and had no fear in it at all. A voice of a true deputy and maybe some time later, a leader.

"It is good to see you again too, Shallowstream," Coldstar said with no warmth in his voice. I shivered, his voice sounded like it couldn't hold any warmth in it at all, "I have come, alone, to ask Thunderclan if they can spare any land?" Yowls of protest rose from the whole area.

"Why should we give them any land?" Asked a black tom, Longcall, from the entrance of the warrior's den, "When have they ever helped us?"

"Yeah, they deserve nothing!"

"Tell them to go back to their plains and leave us alone!"

"We should let him explain why he is here?" Came a single voice that supported Coldstar. Everyone turned to see who it was, and to everyone's surprise it was Daypaw. Icestar nodded and looked back at Coldstar.

"Our apprentice wants to know why you ask, and so do I," Icestar said, his ice-blue gaze held tight on Coldstar. The leader did not flinch like most cats do.

"I see at least two cats have some common manners," Coldstar started, though he started to talk again before any more protest could arise, "Twolegs have been building closer into our territory and we need more room to hunt."

"I see," Icestar said while looking down. Then he suddenly shot his head up and looked at Coldstar with a cold gaze, "Why did you not say this last night at the Gathering?"

"For I did not the others to think that we are weak," Coldstar said, plainly, "Shadowclan already has issues with us, and Riverclan has enough problems as it is. So I thought that Thundercl-"

"You thought that Thunderclan is doing so well that we can just give you a big heap of our land," Icestar hissed into Coldstar's face, "If you think that then you have another thing come in."

My fur bristled with anger as I absorbed Icestar's words. Did Coldstar think that we will just hand over our land like a guilty kit hands over someone else's prey? If they did think that I will tear Coldstar's muzzle in half.

"I see that you will not help," Coldstar said, in a surprising calm voice, "I shall return back to my own clan but if Windclan's falls…Then the fault will be of Thunderclan, who would not even give a little bit of land." The leader started to go back to the entrance.

"I shall decide at the next Gathering," Icestar yowled as the Windclan leader disappeared. A yowl that no one could understand was the answer. Icestar turned to the clan, "Shallowstream and Cherryblossom please come to my den." Then without another word he went back to his den.

The rest of the clan just shook their heads and went back to their jobs. I laid down in deep thought with my tail over my nose. If Windclan did get destroyed or died out, would Starclan be mad at us? Would the whole order of the clans go out of whack? If one clan would fall, would the rest of the clans fall?

"NIGHTPAW!" Yowled a voice right in my ear. I jumped out of my thoughts and turned to see Foxpaw poking me with a paw, a piece of prey on the ground, "What were you thinking about that took so much of your brain power, which isn't a lot."

"What do you think, mouse-brain?" I said while cleaning behind my ears, "About the whole situation with Windclan, what do you think we should do?"

"I say give them no land at all," Foxpaw said while starting to eat the dead mouse, "And they are dreaming if they think they will take our land."

"Though if Windclan does die to the Twolegs, what will Starclan think of us?" I said while getting my own piece of prey from the pile.

"They will think that Icestar was doing the right thing to protect his clan." Foxpaw said plainly.

"But if Windclan falls to the Twolegs, won't the Twolegs just keep building around the lake?" I said, "Then that means we too will fall!" For once in Foxpaw's whole life, he had nothing more to say.

"Lets go hunting," Foxpaw said, finally as he finished his mouse. I nodded and left my untouched mouse as we headed towards the entrance.

"Where are you two going," Bluesmoke asked, as he came out from the entrance with two mouse in his jaws. Snagtail, Mouseclaw, and Oakpaw following him with prey in their jaws.

"Hunting," We both said plainly.

"Well if you want," Mouseclaw said as he dropped the prey onto the pile, "Even after hunting, the pile is still low. Go and get Waterpaw and then you can head out."

Almost as soon as he finished talking, Waterpaw came out of the elder's den. She walked over to them with her tail held high. The hunting patrol left to go to their dens for a nice rest.

"So what is everybody doing?" She asked while trying to keep her anger down. Her fur was covered with moss and smelled like mouse bile.

"Hunting, and I see that you had to go help the elder with ticks again," Foxpaw said with a purr.

"Well its just that they get like a hundred more every single day," Waterpaw said and we headed out. I just purred and let the gray apprentice take the lead. For a such a small cat, she can be the biggest complainer.

"Yeah, you should do something about that," Foxpaw said as he sniffed the air. Waterpaw gave him a dark look before heading over to were the scent of mouse was. I followed her and watched as she went into a crouch. She elegantly moved each paw forward, as silent as a rock in Leafbare. Then she pounced and she was gone from my view because of a tree.

Suddenly a weight jumped onto my back. I hissed and rolled onto my back, squishing whoever was on me. A yowl told me that the attacker gave up. I jumped to my paws and spun around, ready to take down the enemy. My surprise from being attack changed to anger.

"Foxpaw, what was that for?" I asked as my fur started to go back down. The gray apprentice just yawned and stretched.

"Well Waterpaw took my mouse that I was hunti-" Foxpaw started.

"You were not hunting it," Waterpaw said as she jumped over a clump of ferns and into the clearing we were in, "You were just staring at the mouse like you expected it to jump into your paws." Foxpaw just put his nose into the air (in a snotty way, not in a hunting way), and walked off. Waterpaw and I just exchanged glances.

XxXxX

I returned back to camp at the end of hunting with a small rabbit in my jaws. I dropped it off on the pile and walked over to were Waterpaw and Oakpaw were laying sharing prey. I sat down beside them and started to wash my fur.

"Has Foxpaw come back yet?" I asked while licking my front paw.

"No not yet," Waterpaw said while looking around the camp, "Actually he has been gone longer then I thought he would. I hope he hasn't done something really stupid…"

"Now who's the one getting a crush on a certain brother of mine," I said with a purr. Before I knew it a huge mass of gray fur was jumping at me, and had me pinned down.

"_Now who's the one _getting a ear torn off," Waterpaw growled really close to my face, "Oh ya, that's going to be you, and I have a perfect warrior name for you, _One-ear_." I narrowed my eyes while she talked.

"You are going to be dead before you can be a warrior," I said, "Just like your mate, Foxpaw."

"Your dea-" Waterpaw started but a yowl broke through her threat.

"Cherryblossom, come quickly!" Quickfeet's yowl came from the entrance. Waterpaw and I jumped to our paws and ran over to the entrance with Oakpaw at our tails.

What I saw horrified me and I felt sick. The evening patrol brought back a small cat. The cat's fur was torn and pulled out in parts. Part of his tail and ear was ripped off, bleeding furiously. Though that was not the most sickening thing, it was my brother, Foxpaw.

**There you go another chapter, sorry it wasn't up as soon as I thought it was just that I had no time. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bear

-1**Thanks for those who reviewed, for the ones who did not review, I will find you and hurt you. Just joking but just review, how hard is it to press the small button and put a short sentence on what you felt about the story. Yeesh!**

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No."

"Want to go hunt?'

"No."

"Nightpaw, you got to do something!" Oakpaw said as he watched me walk back in forth in front of the medicine cat's den.

"I can't!" I snapped at him. I didn't know why but I felt like Foxpaw's injuries were my fault. If I didn't leave him to go hunting maybe he wouldn't of gotten hurt so bad, or it wouldn't of even happened at all!

"Well, prancing around the medicine den will not help matters," Oakpaw said while licking a paw. For some reason he didn't look too worried. I stopped and stared at him.

"Aren't you even worried about Foxpaw at all?" I asked. He jumped to his paws, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Of course I am!" He snapped, his dark gray fur bristling, "It's just that I know thinking about it and doing nothing will not help Foxpaw! We just have to put our trust in Cherryblossom, if we don't then Foxpaw will die!"

His anger in his eyes changed into sorrow and he looked down at the ground to hide the emotion. I sat down in shock. Oakpaw never ever got that angry before, not even when Foxpaw and I fed him a mouse rolled in mouse bile.

"I'm sorry, Oakpaw," I said, giving him a sympathetic lick on the ear, "I am just so worried about Foxpaw, and I have a feeling it was my fault."

"It's okay," Oakpaw said, looking up. All the emotion in his eyes gone except for warmth, "I know you are just worrying about it. Though you mustn't think that it is your fault. You never thought that this would happen!"

"I know but I still have a feelin-," I started but stopped when Cherryblossom came out. Oakpaw and I both rushed at her and asked who Foxpaw was.

"Stop! Stop, quiet!" She yowled, both Oakpaw and I shut up, "Foxpaw will be okay, he just needs plenty of rest."

"Can we see him now?" I asked while jumping from paw to paw in relief. Cherryblossom nodded and moved over for us to enter. The smells of herbs rushed over me but I had my mind set on the dark gray bundle of fur lying in a pile of moss. A smaller she-cat sat beside him.

"Waterpaw, how come your in here?" Oakpaw asked, while sitting down beside her. I sat down on her other side.

"I snuck in when no one was looking," She said, "Then Cherryblossom said that it was okay that I staid to company him."

"Does anyone care how I feel right now?" Foxpaw asked while lifting up his head. I tried not to recoil in fright but I still flinched a bit. His ear was half gone and thickly wrapped in cobwebs. A huge throb of guilt and grief flashed in the pits of my stomach.

"Does it actually look that bad?" Foxpaw asked in a small mew, noticing my flinch. No one responded, and he started to rise. All three of us pushed him back down.

"You can't move in your position!" Waterpaw told him, "Cherryblossom said if you moved a lot your wounds will just bleed more. She also said to get some rest and that is what you will do. Now sleep!"

Foxpaw, Oakpaw, and even myself stared at her in shock. She just got up and gave Oakpaw and I look before leaving. We had no choice but to leave. When we were outside we found Waterpaw waiting for us.

"I want a talk with you two," She said and she walked over to the entrance and we left the camp. Though she veered left and walked behind a huge tree.

The tree was hollow and about four cats could enter it. No one probably ever found out about it because the entrance was hidden by tall bushes. Oakpaw and I looked up in wonder.

"When did you find out about this?'' I asked while staring at Waterpaw, who sat in the middle of the hollow trunk.

"Just when we came back from hunting earlier," She said, plainly, "Though that is not why I showed you this place, I want to kill the beast that attacked Foxpaw."

"Why couldn't you have told us this in the camp?" Oakpaw asked.

"If any warrior would of heard, they would make sure to tell us not to go find it because it would be too dangerous for us," Waterpaw said while rolling her eyes.

"Did Foxpaw tell you what attacked him?'' I asked while laying down on a patch of moss.

"Yes," Waterpaw nodded, "He said that he was attacked by a bear."

"A bear!" I jumped to my paws. An image of a huge brown mass of fur jumping at him with fangs and claws leering at him. I shuddered.

"No wonder the warriors don't want us to go find it," Oakpaw said, his eyes round in shock, "We can never take on a bear!"

"Oh yes we could," Waterpaw said, nodding her head, "Foxpaw said it was injured by something because there was fresh wounds on its side. Even though he couldn't take it down by himself, we certainly can."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, not liking the look of confidence in her eyes. Suddenly, that changed into anger.

"It was our fault we left him, Nightpaw," She hissed, "And I feel like we owe him something. Then Oakpaw is the best hunter here so he just be able to find Foxpaw's scent trail right to the bear's den."

"I still don't think it such a good ide-,'' Oakpaw said slowly but Waterpaw turned her sharp gaze onto him.

"If you two won't help then I will have to do it myself," She said and started to exit the hollow tree. Oakpaw and I just exchanged looks and followed her. We would defiantly not let her face a bear alone.

XxXxX

Oakpaw soon found a lead and we followed Foxpaw's faint scent trail. I keeped looking over my shoulder to see if we were being followed but no one did. Even though I swore I heard a faint rustling but when I looked no one was there. I just passed it over as a mouse.

Suddenly Oakpaw stopped and looked up alarm in his eyes, "We got to get out of her-" He didn't finish that sentence as suddenly a bear jumped out at him. It wasn't fully grown but it was still powerful.

Waterpaw hissed and jumped at the beast as Oakpaw spun to avoid the creature. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped to his side, found the old injuries, and clawed at them. The bear roared and flung his head towards me, throwing Waterpaw off.

I jumped out of reach and clawed the beast's muzzle, it roared in pain. I spun around making sure that my back paws smacked the bear in the face. I tried to claw at his eyes but the bear jumped back.

I heard a yowl and a gray and spotted ginger kit jumped at the beast. He clawed at the beast eyes making them bleed. I stared in shock, it was Sagekit, one of Mouseclaw and Squirrelfur's kits.

I felt a slam in my side and was thrown into a tree. I hit my back and pain shot to the spot. I slumped to the ground in a daze. I shook my head and watched as Sagekit's brother and sisters fling themselves at the beast.

The bear tried to grab them but they were to tiny and fast for him to get. Then I jumped to my paws, and with Waterpaw and Oakpaw's help with drove the beast to his back paws. Then he suddenly toppled over in pain. Then we all sprang, blood poured from the beast's wounds. I never seen Waterpaw fight so furiously. Clawing and biting at everything in sight. Then the bear gave a final roar and fell limp.

We all jumped off and Oakpaw, Waterpaw, and I immediately looked over the kits. They only had a few scratches on them. I gave a deep sigh of relief.

"What did you four think you were doing?" Oakpaw said as he started to lick one of Sagekit's scratches that was bleeding furiously.

"We wanted to see were you guys were going," Sagekit said excitedly, "We almost didn't find you but then we saw Oakpaw's tail over some ferns then we followed you here."

"You guys could have been hurt," I said while giving all four of them a small hit on the head. Breezekit, a small gray she-cat, stepped up.

"You also weren't supposed to go but then you weren't here to hear Icestar's meeting did you?" Breezekit said with a small purr. I raised an ear at that.

"Yeah," Mixkit and Tigerkit both agreed with a nod. Sagekit just looked up at me with pride in his eyes.

"You were awesome though," Sagekit said with jealousy in his voice, "How you fought that bear and how brave you were." I just purred at the kit.

"Lets get back to camp," Oakpaw said, "They are all probably wondering where you guys are." Then with that said we started to trek are way back up to camp. Once we entered both Squirrelfur and Mouseclaw rushed to their kits. While Quickfeet and Icestar came over to us with Cherryblossom quickly following. She too rushed to the kits checking them for anything serious.

"How did they get these injuries?" Mouseclaw asked as he turned to me. I was about to answer when Icestar interrupted.

"All of you will come to my den," Icestar said, "Even you kits." Then all of us followed our leader to his den. The kits with their tails down, except Sagekit. Who bounced around like he just did the best thing of his life.

"Explain," Icestar said as he sat down and rapped his tail around his paws. Waterpaw took a paw step forward and told the whole event. Cherryblossom examined us all, pondering a bit on my side where the bear's paw hit me. Icestar didn't say anything as Waterpaw finished.

"Well, I have to say that I am not please at what you did," Icestar said, giving each of us his ice cold star, "You all could have been hurt especially the kits."  
"We didn't kno-"

"Silence, Waterpaw! You three apprentice will have to stay in camp for until Foxpaw can walk. Doing chores that apprentices usually do in camp," Icestar said, coldly, "Then you four kits will have to wait an extra moon until your apprentice ceremony."

"But that means Shallowkit will become an apprentice before we do," Sagekit said, his mouth dropping, "And she is half a moon younger then us!"

"You know you shouldn't have left camp," Icestar said as lead us out of his den, "Know get your wounds healed while I tell the clan." Icestar yowled the familiar call as Cherryblossom lead us to the medicine cat den. I immediately went over to where Foxpaw was. He was sitting up eating a piece of prey.

"Hey, Nightpaw," He said and then he spotted my side, "What happened to you." I told him about what we just did. At the end all he could do was sit there with his mouth open in shock.

"You fought the bear? And Mouseclaw's kits helped?" Foxpaw shook his head, "I just can't believe it."

"Well, you better because it's true," I said as Cherryblossom put some herbs on my side, "The kits fought very well too. Even though Sagekit got a bad cut."

"I'm fine," Sagekit came bouncing over to us, a pad of cobwebs on the side of his cheek, "Nightpaw was awesome though! He pretty much took that beast down." I just purred at the compliment.

XxXxX

I was pushing my way out of the medicine cat's den to get some sleep when a yowl went through the air. The patrol who went to go look at the bear came back. Icestar ran down to them from his den.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Mouseclaw took a step forward, his eyes flashing with worry.

"The bear's wounds on his side were from another bear," The gray cat mewed, "No, not from just one bear. I would say that it would take about four to do that. I have a feeling that there is more."

"Are you saying there is a clan of bears entering our territory?" Cherryblossom asked as she came over. Icestar nodded.

"I also think that this bear was kicked out," Icestar said, "For it did not cut to there clan standards." I watched in shock. Did this mean there are stronger bears then just that? If it was then we have bigger problems then Windclan taking over our territory.

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! Another chapter finished, I hope you liked it. Remember just go over to the review button and review. Thanks if you do, if you don't you can go to-**


	5. Chapter 4: A Big Surprise

-1

**I know that I haven't been updating as soon as I liked but I just never had the chance to get on the computer to type this. I also would like you to review, please! Well, here is the next chapter.**

I yawned as I watched Daypaw leave with her mentor and father, Quickfeet. I growled with jealously at the small, gray apprentice. Little miss queen is never in trouble with anyone. Never!

"You know if you are trying to hide your anger with Daypaw, it's not working at all," Sagekit said from beside me. I turned to see the small kit fall off my back and hit the ground with a soft thud. His head lay on the ground while his back lay against my side.

"At least, I don't look like a mousebrained kit who doesn't know up from down," I half snapped and half purred at the gray and ginger spotted kit. Sagekit just narrowed his eyes until they were just green slits.

"You just wait until I am bigger then I will claw all your fur off until you look like a mousebrained fool!" Sagekit hissed and he jumped to his paws, and lunged himself at me. I rolled and popped to my paws. The small kit tried to attack me again but I hit him with a sheathed paw. He flew and landed near the nursery entrance.

The next thing that happened surprised me. Sagekit, instead of rushing at me for another attack, he jumped into the nursery. Though he jumped out as soon as he entered. He shot at me with a knowing look. He jumped onto my face while yowling the chant, "Attack! Shadowclan is here, and they are attacking us! Attack!"

I then felt three other weights come crashing down all around my back. I purred but then found myself pinned down by these four kits. So I did the most logical thing you could of done in this situation, I went limp. They lumps above me all slackened their grip on my fur.

"He's dead!"

"He's not dead, you stupid furball!"

"Then why isn't he moving?"

"Oh no! He did this before with Waterpaw! We got to get o-"

I lunged up and all four of the great lumps flew off my back. I quickly pinned down two of them by squishing them to the ground with my body, and pinned the other two with my paws. They all tried to get up but they eventually gave up trying. Sagekit was the last one to give up.

"Gerr off, you great lump of useless fur!" Sagekit mewed while beating at the side of my paw. He and Breezekit were the ones pinned down by my paws. The rest were uselessly stuck under me. I just got up and moved over for them to get up. They all popped up and looked at me with wonder (except of Sagekit, of course).

"How did you do that?"

"Your awesome!"

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Show off!"

The last and final remark was of course made by the gray and ginger spotted kit. I brushed Sagekit over to me with my tail. I gave him a swift, soft lick between his ears.

"Silence, you will son be taught," I said, with a soft purr. Sagekit looked up at me, his eyes round with wonder.

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded, "When I'm an apprentice, can you be my mentor?"

"Umm?" I blinked at him. This surprised me greatly, "Sagekit, you will probably will become an apprentice before I become a warrior. Though if I did I wouldn't be picked over a higher and more skilled warrior."

"So your pretty much saying I wouldn't be your apprentice, right?" Sagekit mewed as he got up his ears flat. I hated to do it but I had to nod my head. He walked away with his tail dragging behind him.

"Hey, Nightpaw," Came from my right, I turned to see Foxpaw coming over. To see him walking again pushed all thoughts of Sagekit out of my mind.

"Your walking again! That's great!" I purred, "That means I can go hunt and roam the forest again!"

"So all you care about is that you can go outside again?" Foxpaw said though there was a trickle of amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that is has been so long," I said, while thudding my paws on the ground, "More then half a moon."

Just then Mouseclaw came padding over. His gaze was locked on Foxpaw.

"I see that you can walk again, good," Mouseclaw purred, "So Nightpaw I think it's time for you to become a warrior."

Foxpaw and I both dropped our jaws. I felt dizzy and excited at the same time. I felt my legs tremble underneath my weight. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"But I haven't been training that long?" I mumbled, thinking that this was some kind of dream or something.

"Yes, but we need more warriors especially now with the bears and Twolegs problem. Also Icestar approved of it by seeing the bear you and the others attacked," Mouseclaw said, "It looked like it was ripped to shreds."

"Well…what about the others?" I asked, while giving Foxpaw a sideways look, "I would be dead without the others. And Foxpaw wounded the bear more then I ever did and he was alone. Also-"

"Silence, or we will change your name to Fast-Tongue," Mouseclaw mewed, impatiently, "All the apprentices except for Shallowpaw will become warriors."

Shallowpaw just became an apprentice. She was lucky to get the deputy as her apprentice. Good choice for she was named after the deputy.

"When do we-"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Ledge for a clan meeting!" Icestar's usual call went throught the clearing. Foxpaw and I went up to the ledge, bristling with excitement. Waterpaw, Oakpaw, and Daypaw, who just got back, soon followed.

"Twilight, Mouseclaw, Longcall, Morninglight, and Quickfeet have you apprentices learned the skills of a warrior and the warrior code?" Icestar asked, there came a chorus of yes and good remarks, especially from Quickfeet.

"Then I, Icestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these five apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn."

"Waterpaw, Oakpaw, Foxpaw, Daypaw, Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do," Came the five responses. My fur was bristling and now shaking in excitement. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a warrior.

"The I shall give you warrior names. Waterpaw, from this moment you will be know as Watershine. Oakpaw, you will be know as Oakfur. Foxpaw, you will be know as Foxstripe. Daypaw, you will be know as Daylight. Finally Nightpaw, you shall be know as Nightshade."

"Starclan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as full members of Thunderclan," Icestar said, while pressing his muzzle onto each of our heads, and giving him a respectful lick each time, "Now we have four apprentices who waited a long six and a half moons for this."

"Twilight, it was not long ago since you were Twipaw, but you have shown that you are strong and dedicated, so Mixpaw will be your apprentice."

"Now Gingertail you have had apprentices before and know you will have another. Breezepaw will be your apprentice. Teach him everything that Pineheather had taught you."

"This tom had worked hard his life, sticking to the warrior code, through and through, Tigerpaw's mentor will be Silentfire. Teach him well Silentfire and make him another great warrior."

"Now Sagepaw's mentor will be m-"

"No!" Sagepaw yowled in protest, everyone turned to the small apprentice in surprise, "I want Nightpa- I mean Nightshade as my mentor." Everyone's gaze turned to me in surprise, even Icestar turned.

"Umm…okay, as you wished, Nightshade will become your mentor," Icestar mumbled, "Even though Nightshade is inexperienced, he will be Sagepaw's mentor. Meeting dismissed." Icestar then turned and went back into her den. Sagepaw came padding up to me, even though I was still in shock.

"Sagepaw, your not supposed to have done that," I mewed while looking down at my apprentice. _My_ apprentice, I was still trying to get my brain to analyze that but for some reason it wasn't working every well.

"But-but didn't you want me as your apprentice?'' Sagepaw asked, his green eyes filled with sadness. I could barely hear the apprentice over the rest of the clan yowling our names.

"Yes, I wanted you as my apprentice," I said, giving the apprentice a swift lick between the ears, "We'll start tomorrow, I have to sit vigil tonight and I can't be tired.''

"Yes, Nightshade," Sagepaw turned and watched the other apprentices leaving camp, his tail drooping. I rolled my golden eyes.

"Fine, we will go check out the borders," Sagepaw tail shot up, and I just purred. Then we left, and this started Sagepaw's apprenticeship, and my first day of being a mentor.

**Sorry it took a while to get up but I just didn't have time. I know that he probably wouldn't of been allowed to have Sagepaw as an apprentice but I wanted Nightshade to have an apprentice. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you if you do.**


	6. The Clans

I am here to update the Allegiances so happy day.

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader**: Icestar- Pale gray tom with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy**: Shallowstream-Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.

**App**, Shallowpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Cherryblossom- Dark orange she-cat with pale orange eyes

**Warriors**: Twilight-Many colored she-cat with blue eyes

**App**, Mixpaw

Grayflood-Dark white tom

Silentfire-Dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

**App**, Tigerpaw

Grassheart-White she-cat with light green eyes

Gingertail-Pale orange she-cat

Mouseclaw-Dark gray tom

Snagtail-Dark black she-cat

Squirrelfur-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Smalltail- Pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Longcall- Black tom

Bluesmoke-dark gray tom with green eyes

Quickfeet-small gray tom with light gray eyes

Nightshade-Blackish-gray tom with golden eyes

App, Sagepaw

Oakfur-Gray tom with green eyes

Foxstripe-Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Daylight-Small pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Watershine-Gray she-cat with orange eyes

**Queens**: Moonlight-Pale gray she-cat, mother of Icestar's kits: Darkkit, Lionkit, and Cinderkit

**Apprentices: **Shallowpaw-Ginger and spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

Sagepaw-Gray and ginger spotted tom with green eyes

Mixpaw-Swirl of gray and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw-Ginger tom with dark green eyes

Breezepaw-Gray tom with green eyes

**Elders:** Oldclaw-Black tom missing an eye

Pineheater-Dark gray she-cat

_**Riverclan**_

**Leader**: Oceanstar- Silver-blue tom with clear blue eyes

**Deputy**: Silverfeather- Light silver she-cat with light blue almost silver eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Brownfoot- Dark brown tom with pale green eyes

**App**, Herbpaw

**Warriors**: Tallflower- Light orange she-cat with yellow eyes

**App**, Willowpaw

Peltstripe- Dark black tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Furstorm- Long furred brown tom with green eyes

**Queens**: Goldencedar- Pale orange she-cat with golden eyes

**Elders**: Rowanbark- Old grumpy brown tom with sightless blue eyes

Tanface- Cream furred she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader: **Duskstar- Light brown she-cat with golden eyes

**App**, Fallpaw

**Deputy**: Runningwater: Dark gray tom with water blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Mistyfalls: Dark blue she-cat with blue eyes

**App**, Fangpaw

**Warriors**: Pineforest- Brown striped tom with green eyes

Orangecloud- Pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Swipeclaw- Pure black tom with dark yellow eyes

Queens: Conepelt- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Furrytail- Small brown she-cat with long furry tail: Yellow eyes

**Elders:** Barkmouth- Small brown tom who is deaf and blind in one golden eye, oldest cat in the clans

_**Windclan**_

**Leader: **Coldstar- Huge gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Swiftfoot- Small brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Joyleaf- Small brown she-cat with forest pine green eyes

**Warriors**: Longpace: Big brown tom with golden eyes

**App, **Webpaw

Redfur- Dark orange she-cat with dark green eyes

Volecall- Brown tom with light gray stripes: Green eyes

**Queens**: Fernshadow- Dark brown she-cat with pine green eyes

**Elders**: Sharptongue- Witty and sarcastic blue furred tom with dark green eyes

There know you know the clans, while more then before. I will try to get another chapter up sooner then the others.


	7. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

-1**I'm sooo sorry that I did not update as soon as possible but some family emergency happened and I completely forgot about this, sorry. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

I waited rather impatiently as I guarded the camp. Silverpelt glowed down at me from the sky. It was couple of days after I was made a warrior and mentor. I was waiting for the cats to come back from the Gathering. The answer to Coldstar's question about extra territory was no. I wanted to know what Windclan would say to that.

I also was worried about the risk of the new bears around the lake territory. Another victim fell to their attacks. Poor Morninglight went out to get fresh-kill and never returned to the camp alive again. I shot a quick look to Gingertail, who was Morninglight sister. Her blue eyes shined with grief and sorrow. Though there is good news for the other sister, Grassheart, for she is having kits. She moved to the nursery two days ago.

I growled as my impatience flared again as more time passed. It felt like they would never come back. Gingertail threw me an odd look before turning her gaze back into the forest. Suddenly I felt the thud of many paws and saw the Gathering cats come back with Icestar in the lead.

"I will take your post now," Silentfire said as he came padding up, his yellow eyes no showing anything, "You go hear about the Gathering." I gave him a relieved look and walked over to Watershine and Daylight.

"So what happened at the Gathering?" I asked them eagerly.

"Windclan is furious at us but then again they did not make any threats or warnings," Watershine mewed, while licking a paw and rubbing it over her faces, "Also the bears are affecting all the clans."

"Mudtail of Riverclan was killed," Daylight said quickly while washing behind her sister's neck. I looked surprised at the pale gray she-cat, she never spoken that much to me before. I shook my head and another question pooped up.

"Wasn't Mudtail Riverclan's deputy?" I mewed, my gaze changing from Watershine to Daylight.

"Yes," Daylight said plainly, and Watershine added, "Silverfeather is the new deputy. Oceanstar said she was the best choice." At the mention of Oceanstar's name, I saw the silver tom flash in my mind.

"Also Duskstar, Shadowclan's leader, don't you know, said that Hawkclaw and Hollowheart were both killed together trying to protect the other. Talk about a close brotherly bond," Watershine said.

"Any from Windclan?" I asked hoping the she-cats would say no.

"Webpaw, Longpace, and Swiftfoot were injured but they luckily killed the bear," Watershine yawned, "All the clans agreed to drive the beast out of the lake territory if we find their camp. Now I'm tired and that is what all happened. Come on, Daylight, lets go get some sleep." Daylight paused and shook her head.

"I have to go tell Quickfeet something," She mumbled and she left for her father, who was talking to Mouseclaw. Watershine just shook her head and went into the warrior's den, and I followed her. She went and curled up against Foxstripe. He opened his eyes in surprise but closed them with a purr.

I just went and laid down in my nest. Oakfur wasn't there to warm me up. I shivered in the cold, but then I felt warm bundle lay down beside me. I was surprised to find it was Daylight, but then a second later sleep overtook my surprised.

I sat on the branches of a tree looking down. A second later I realized where I was, I was on the Island, where the leaders stood on. The scent of bears was all around. Then suddenly the clearing was filled with cats and bears fighting.

Suddenly a she-cat appeared through the fighting. Her eyes glowed at me with pride and love in her eyes. Somehow the she-cat looked familiar, like a face that was blurry in my mind. She jumped up onto the branch next to me.

"You're my mother, aren't you?" I asked while cocking my head to the side. She nodded, her sweet scent engulfing my senses, "I am your mother, Cindermellow."

"Night and Day will lead against our darkest enemy!" The small gray she-cat mewed her golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She pressed her muzzle to my shoulder and slowly disappeared.

"Wait! Cindermellow, what do you mean by that, mother?" I yowled while looking around but she was gone. I felt lonely, lonelier then I have ever felt. Then the faces of my brothers flashed in my head, then Watershine, and finally Daylight.

A roar, louder then any Twoleg monster, split through my thoughts. I looked down to see a huge bear running straight towards me. Long and sharp claws and fangs glowed. I close my eyes as it jumped, ready for the pain to come. I sent one final prayer up to Starclan.

I woke with a start, a cold wind ruffling my fur. Daylight, who was still beside me, was twitching and growling in her sleep. I gave her a swift lick between the ears and mumbled her name. She finally flicked her eyes open and mumbled, "Night and Day will lead against our darkest enemy…" I reeled back in shock, did she have the same dream?

Then it hit me hard, almost as hard as when that bear hit me. Night and Day, Night means Nightshade, which means me there. So Daylight is day then. I looked towards the entrance of the den and was surprised to see snow falling. Daylight moaned and got up, her green eyes clouded with sleep.

"Wake up you lazy furball," I said, pocking her with a paw, "It's snowing out."

"Snowing?" Daylight blinked and all sleep vanished from her eyes. She got up and stepped outside whit me at her tail. The snow went up to my belly. Daylight, who was smaller then me, was almost completely buried. She didn't look bother, actually she looked somewhat pleased, "I love snow."

"Same here," I purred and together we plowed our way to the fresh-kill pile. I took a vole while Daylight took a mouse, and we made our way to the ledge were only a thin layer of snow was. As we sat down to eat, the dream popped up again in my mind.

"Daylight?" I asked, she stopped eating and looked at me, "Did you have a strange dream last night." She looked stunned at my question, though she eventually nodded.

"Now this dream was it from Starclan?" I asked and she nodded again, "Night and Day will lead against our darkest enemy." Daylight jumped to her paws.

"How did you know about that?" She growled at me, her green eyes flashing.

"I had the same dream and you mumble in your sleep," I said while putting out a paw in defense, "My mother, Cindermellow told me, who told you."

"My mother, Shineheart," Daylight looked down but she wasn't fast enough to hide the sorrow in her eyes. I gave her a swift lick on the ear. She slumped to the ground but when she looked up all emotion was cleared from her emerald-green eyes.

" What do you think about the prophecy?" She asked while starting to nibble at her mouse. My vole was untouched.

"I have a feeling that it is talking about us," I mewed while forcing myself to take a small bite of the vole. Daylight looked kind of stunned.

"Night," She mumbled, "…Nightshade."

"Day," I said with a slow nod, "Is of course you, Daylight." Realization flooded her pretty green eyes.

"Now our only problem is finding who this greatest enemy is?" I mumbled, pushing away my half-eaten vole. We sat in silence for a couple of heartbeats.

"Bears!" We both jumped to our paws as we both said the same thing. Fear clawed at my heart as I thought of the my dream and the huge bear.

"What do we do? Daylight whimpered as she pressed closer to me.

"All I know is that if we have to fight that huge leader bear," I said looking into Daylight's eyes, "We're dead…"

**I hope you liked it and I hope you review. I might not update for a while. **


End file.
